


Two Men and a Dog

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys In Love, Getting a Dog, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Sonny is working one day on the street and it’s cold out. He finds a dog cowering near a garbage dumpster and shivering so he lifts her up and tucks  her inside  his coat to keep warm . She is a Pomeranian and Cocker Spaniel mix that is later named Luna.  At first Rafael doesn’t want a dog in their house but once she gives him puppy eyes and a lick on the chin he lets her stay and be a new family  member in the Barba- Carisi pack





	1. Chapter 1

Sonny was walking down an alley to see if there was any sign of the perp that they had been chasing on a brisk October day. Then he heard a little noise and walked closer to a trash dumpster quietly . There was a light brown dog huddled up and she seemed to be shivering. Sonny bent down and lifted the small dog up carefully and wrapped her in his coat. “ It’s okay little one you’re safe and warm.” Then Nick Amaro came down the alley and said “ You found a friend Carisi?”  
“ Yes I did, someone must have just left her out here in the cold. She’s more scared than anything .”  
“ Looks like a nice dog but then i’m more of a cat guy.”  
The dog lifted her head and sniffed at Nicks hand.  
“ Hey pup you’re a sweetie.” His face softened  
“I’m taking her home with me. I don’t know how Barba will take it but I can’t just leave her out here.”  
“ Our shift is done soon. Why don’t you stop at that pet store a few blocks down and get her what she needs . Not like I can’t drop you at home and talk to Liv.”  
“ Thanks, she needs to be somewhere warm the most right now.”  
“ Looks like you and Barba have a new family member to get used to. “  
“ We’ll all figure it out together. I’m thinking Luna will be good for him. He’s gotta get his blood pressure down and he’s been cranky since he went off his sometimes stress cigarettes.” Sonny exhaled .  
“ My cat Stella is good for me after a rough day .”  
Nick called Benson to explain the situation and then he and Sonny headed to the pet store and then to his home.  
Tommorrow would be another day to find their perp.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael Barba comes home after a long day feeling cranky and nicotine deprived and finds out that Sonny brought a pet into the house. How will he handle it . Stick around

Rafael Barba walked into the house he shared with Sonny. He untied his tie and then began to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt when he heard a noise in the corner of the living room. “ What is that? “ He asked as he sat down on the couch.   
“ Well I found her today by a garbage dumpster shivering. I was hoping she could stay here with us.”  
“ I want a cigarette right now in the worst way and not a dog in this house.” He rubbed his face wearily and some graying stubble could be seen on his chin in the living room light.  
Then Luna walked over and looked at him sadly while sitting near his feet. She also licked his hand for a moment, Then Rafael’s face softened . “ All right you can stay.” “ Luna?” “ Goes well with Carisi.”  
Sonny smiled and looked at the dog. “ He let me stay when I did that stuff too. Who knew kisses softened the big bad DA up so easily.”  
Rafael stood up and said “ Don’t push it Dominick.” He patted Sonny’s butt which was clad in soft jeans and smiled a little,  
“ I made you Ropa Vieja for dinner, if you want to change clothes first I need to just put the dressing on the salad .”  
“ I do I feel like I have been in the shirt forever .” Luna followed Rafael to the bedroom.  
Sonny went into the kitchen to finish getting dinner prepared and double check to make sure Rafael was taking his blood pressure pills as he said . He looked at the prescription bottle and found that he was listening and taking his medicine. He poured water into their glasses and started to get two plates ready having fed Luna earlier . He hoped having a pet around would help the stress his partner was under . He looked at the commitment ring he only took off to sleep and shower. He remembered when he had gotten the silver band and smiled.  
Then footsteps and paws could be heard coming back to the kitchen area .  
Rafael had changed into a hooded sweatshirt with NYPD detective that Sonny had given him and some casual black pants.   
“ Well you look comfortable and ready to eat Rafi so why don’t we sit down?”  
Rafael nodded. “ It smells amazing , what’s the occasion?”  
“ I just thought a little comfort food might take the edge off for you . Plus you sleep like a baby when you have it .”  
Rafael smiled “ I love you even if sometimes I don’t act like it.”  
“ I know Rafi, I love you too.”


	3. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael comes home from work with a migraine. Sonny and Luna take care of him and Luna stays by his side in bed and on the couch while he is sleeping it off after a shot in the butt given by Sonny . Sometimes pills work for him and sometimes he needs to be given a shot of Imitrex.

Rafael came home that night looking pale and like he was in pain. He pulled the blinds shut in the living room and out his keys and things from work near the usual bowl and location. Then he headed to the bathroom and was sick. Sonny was right behind him and rubbed his back gently . “ Migraine Rafi?”  
“ Yes.” He hissed as he waited for his stomach to calm down again . “ Need a shot.”  
“ Aww baby, lets get you to bed and then i’ll make it better okay?” Sonny helped his partner to bed carefully and made sure the room was dark for him. He laid him down gently on the bed and pulled off the pants he had worn to work and his boxers to give Rafael his shot .  
Then he noticed that he was sweaty so he removed his shirt and put a blanket over him. He gave him the injection and tucked a blanket around him. Sonny knee he needed to sleep it off for a while . Luna looked at Rafael on the bed and then she got up and curled there beside him. Sonny smiled and went to see if they had any ginger ale around for later . He worried about how stress affected the man he loved sometimes. He wanted Barba around for a long time . Now what would be soothing for dinner tonight . Some nice pasta with lightly buttered noodles and a little provolone cheese should do the job with a bit of garlic. Rafael was always ravenous when his head felt better. First though quiet and he would charge his phone for him. He knew the squad would be checking on how he was feeling .  
Sometimes Rafael just didn’t like to admit that his body could betray him and make him stop for a while and slow down to rest .


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael wakes up post migraine with his head pounding less and also thirsty . He stirs in bed only to blink when he sees Luna asleep near his right arm. So much for her just being Sonny’s dog .

A few hours later Rafael Barba awoke from his Imitrex induced deep slumber . He felt that the pounding in his head had died down to a less intense pace. Then he felt something move beside his right arm and saw Luna stretched out there . His face softened. She had been worried about him too. Maybe he was wrong and she want just Sonny’s dog after all. He moved to a sitting position and found the robe he wore around the house nearby that read Overruled on the back. It was a joke gift from Carmen for his last birthday. Then he got to his feet slowly and managed to go to the kitchen where Sonny was standing by the stove. Rafael always found him sexy this way with his sleeves rolled up to cook and that one piece of his hair where the gray showed coming loose from his usual gel. He walked up behind him and just wrapped his arms around the back of his Sonshine . Then Sonny’s head turned . “ Rafi, are you feeling better?”  
“ Yes I am my head isn’t pounding as much and I think my stomach has settled . I could go for some ginger ale though.” “ And Luna was beside me on the bed?”   
“ Yes she was after a few bites of her kibble. She stayed there the whole time you were asleep .”  
“ So she likes me after all?”  
“ I would say so. Let me get you your drink since this pasta needs another few minutes . The table is set so you can sit down.”  
“ Thank you, sometimes I think you’re too good for me Sonny.” Rafael said softly .  
“ I thought we agreed that we are the right amount of good for each other Rafi.” He smiled and kissed his cheek .


	5. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny has to go undercover for a while in a school as a security officer where there have been issues with bullying of female students by male ones and also some very inappropriate comments and physical harassment on the girls . It’s the first time Sonny and Rafael have spent any time apart since they have been living together and the affects on both of them will be seen .

Sonny felt nervous when Lieutenant Benson called him to her office that morning .   
“ Hey Lieu what can I do for you?” He asked casually while sitting on the couch in her office across from her desk. He leaned back a little on it but was still focused on whatever this was about in here. He hadn’t even had his coffee yet to start the morning off.  
“ You’ve heard about the issues at PS 138 lately?” Olivia asked   
“ I live with one of the biggest internet news junkies on the planet so yeah.”  
“ Well I need you to go undercover there for a while. You’ll be a school security officer.”  
“ This sounds more like Amaro’s thing to me.”  
“ Nick’s been under the weather and he’s not the type we want on this. Kids and girls will talk to you easier in this situation. I can’t tell you how long it’s going to be but you will start there in two days .”  
“ Can I at least talk to Barba?” “ He needs to know since he is my boyfriend off the job.”  
“ All right , I’m going to have a grumpy DA on my hands for a while . Why don’t you take these files over to his office and then you can talk. I’ll see you when you get back.”  
Sonny nodded . “ Will do I won’t be long.”  
“ Take your time, I know you’ve been pulling a few late nights lately . Can’t have you getting worn down. One cranky sick detective is enough on my squad .” She smiled as Sonny left her office then.  
When he was walking out to his desk to get his coat , Fin said “ Everything okay Carisi?”  
“ Yeah I forgot to sign a couple things and Lieu wants these files taken over to Barba’s office so I said i’d do that for her. I’ll be back before you even miss me.” Sonny cracked a smile.  
“ All right see you in a few man.”  
Then Sonny pulled on his new navy pea coat with cream colored threads on the wool material and his Mets beanie to head to Rafael’s office and also his coffee. After he left the squad room the others gathered around Rollins’ desk.  
“ Do you buy that about him not signing papers?” Nick asked . “ Carisi is more anal than I am about his reports being done the right way.”  
“ Whatever it really was, we’ll find out soon enough. Liv has her reasons for things and it’s best not to question them before we have all the information.” Fin said .  
“ And I don’t want on her bad side right now. Cost me a fortune in brownies with caramel sauce to get back in her good graces after last time.” Amanda said .  
Olivia’s door opened then. “ Something interesting I should know about out here?”  
Nick shrugged. “ Other than Amanda asking me if i’m drinking tea with lemon and honey and not energy drinks no Liv.”  
“ All right then, we do have a cold case I want to review for the moment.” She said..  
( I know there isn’t much barisi in here but I wanted to set up Sonny’s absence and have some squad time for him as well)


	6. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny returns home with a little surprise for Rafi that is going to change both of their lives . A mention of mpreg. Will add to the tags

Rafael was on the living room couch with case file sand a glowing iPad beside him . He rubbed his eyes wearily and said “ Okay Luna time for bed girl. Luna hopped down from her position on the couch beside him and sat on the throw rug on their hardwood floor. Then the door clicked open and Luna’s head lifted . Sonny walked in quietly looking tired and thinner than when he left for this undercover assignment . He blinked when his eyes met Rafael’s and walked over to take his boyfriend into his arms. “ My old Staten Island squad hoodie papi?”  
“ Yes baby, well I missed you and my Harvard one is in the laundry right now .”   
Sonny kisses him softly and ran a hand over the face of his love for a moment . “ God it’s good to be home.” He sighed softly   
“ You look thinner Dominick are you all right?”  
“ I’m fine . I’ll be outing the weight back on over the next few months and more by the time July comes along .”  
Rafael looked at him “ Are you pregnant?”  
“ Yes I am. I need to talk to Lieu about desk duty and some other things but that can wait. Doctor says i’m seven weeks. Thought I had the flu during the case and well I didn’t at the walk in clinic where I took a test .”  
“ I wonder if we’ll have a girl.”  
“ I guess we can find out , I know this is a surprise Rafi.”  
“ It’s our baby. I want this with you.” His hand moved down to Sonny’s waist in his jeans and gently rubbed his stomach.  
Sonny laughed. “ There’s not much there, looks like I had some extra chicken nuggets for lunch right now.” Then he yawned softly .  
“ Let’s get you to bed carino. After all you need to sleep for two now.”


	7. Two months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s two months later . Sonny’s pregnancy is beginning to show. He was placed on desk duty after Liv found out and a new detective has been fussing over him. May introduce a new member of the squad here who will be there when Sonny is on his paternity leave .

Two months later: Sonny was leaning back a little in his desk chair. That was comfortable for him at the moment and took some of the pressure off of his lower back. He was typing a report for Liv and just quiet in his little corner . Then a woman walked in with a German Shepherd on a leash. “ Excuse me is Sergeant Benson around?” Nick Amaro stood and said “ I’ll show you to her office, impressive dog by the way.”  
She smiled. “ Thanks Aries here is a great partner.” Nick knocked on Liv’s door . “ Sarge, someone’s here to see you.”   
Olivia opened it and said “ All right you must be Brooke Zambrano. Welcome to SVU.” She rubbed the dog under his chin.  
“ Thank you this is Aries. He’s protection trained and also can search and rescue.”  
Olivia nodded. “ Well why don’t introduce you to the rest of the squad.”  
“ Who’s the guy with the black hair?”  
“ That’s Detective Amaro . He’s a good guy, might be a good partner for you to work with.”  
“ All right and the Italian one who is pregnant ?”  
“ Dominick Carisi, we call him Sonny.”  
She nodded . “ My girlfriend and I have talked about a family but we haven’t made any decisions yet.”  
“ Well when you do we’ll work around that.”  
Sonny was munching some peanut butter M&M’s at his desk while working . One of his new snack things. He smiled as he felt the baby move and placed some headphones around his slightly swollen stomach.  
“ The kid likes Hamilton right now and i don’t want him or her hearing case discussion if it doesn’t need to happen.”  
“ Are you going to find out ?” Brooke asked .  
“ My partner wants to know but I kind of want a surprise . He thinks it’s a girl so he’s been picking girl names right now . I like Daniel if it’s a boy. “  
“ Well I hope you have a healthy baby.” Then Sonny noticed a little rainbow flag on the collar of her coat .  
“ I think I might want Rafael to meet you .”  
“ Good i’d like that.”  
Then the squad went to work with each other  
on the case while Sonny started background on their victim. It was going to be a long day. But he was listening and staying off of his feet when he could.”


	8. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is in his second trimester . They are going to find out the gender of baby Barba -Carisi And he has suddenly popped out with an adorable baby bump. He has cravings and can get hot because he is pregnant in the summer in New York City.

A Wednesday July evening: Sonny Carisi peeled off the shirt he had worn to work that day slowly in his and Rafael’s bedroom revealing a tank top undershirt in light blue . “ Why does it have to be so fricking hot out?” He said just as Rafael entered the bedroom behind him. “ Are you having hot flashes carino?” Rafael asked with a certain little smirk and a kiss on his cheek .   
Sonny said “ No but I am carrying your daughter around with me in the heat of July. So excuse me if i’m a little cranky right now Rafi.” He pulled off the long pants he had also worn to work and stood there in his boxers with Fordham Law on the front in little letters.  
“ Well i will go and get you some nice cold lemonade that I added raspberries too and you can sit here in the air conditioning with Luna and get off of your feet for a while Dominick.” Rafael ran his hand over Sonny’s face . “ Would you like some pizza for dinner?”   
“ I don’t think I feel like cookin so that sounds good for tonjght . I can put my robe on so we can eat out on the balcony.” Rafael nodded and went to the kitchen to get his boyfriends cold drink and order the usual pizza that they got. He placed the remote on the bed by Sonny’s side and opened Netflix for him. He always felt better when he watched his Forensic Files. Sonny smiled “ You are too good to me Rafi.” And then he gave his hand a gentle squeeze for a moment .  
“ You’re having my baby it’s the least I can do.”  
( A little update that I came up with on a Monday afternoon)


	9. Her room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nursery is put together and then names are discussed . Lina becomes more protective of her humans as things progress.

The crib was being assembled for their daughter by Nick Amaro and Mike Dodds. “ So do you still want just one wall of the nursery painted for Dina ?” Rafael said “ Yes we just want that light shade of purple on it. Even if she gets a lot of pink clothes from people we didn’t want it in her nursery .” Mike said “ Since we’re almost done here, I’ll go and take care of that wall. The one in the corner near the rocking chair from Fin?” Sonny smiled. “ That’s the one.” In a way he felt bad for not being able to do much . But his doctor hadn’t liked his blood pressure at the last appointment so she had asked him to stay off of his feet as much as possible . He was just about six and a half months so he didn’t want to put the bay at risk or himself. Rafael brought him some water with a slide of lime in it and lifted Sonny’s left foot to look at his ankle. “ They aren’t as swollen today , that’s good.” Sonny nodded. “ It is.” He saw Luna hop up by his side and petted his dog gently. “ Luna you’re a good girl.” The dog laid down near his left side . Then Sonny said “ Ow baby girl, that elbow was fierce.” He rubbed near one of his ribs for a moment. “ She gets excited about this time of day. “   
Rafael came over with a set of headphones that would stretch over Sonny’s belly and pressed a button on his phone which was connected to them. He put them in position and turned on some music softly. “ She’s going to love broadway musicals like her papi.”  
Rafael blushed and then opened another gift box. “ This is from Noah.” He reached inside and gently pulled out a soft elephant toy with a smile. “ He wants Dina to have an elephant just like Eddie.”   
Sonny said “ Oh that’s sweet I ‘m sure she will love it. I’ll have to get him a gift card for McDonalds .”  
“ What do you guys think of Dina Lucy Barba -Carisi?”  
Mike said “ I like it.”  
Nick nodded. “ Sounds good together. Maria picked Zara’s name, but her middle name is Nicole.” “ I miss those days.” He went back to putting the last set of screws into the crib. “ There we are, now we just put the mattress and things inside it and it will be all comfy for Dina to sleep in.”“   
“ Thank you .”, Sonny said . “ There’s a six pack in the fridge with your name on it and I got Mike one too. Gave the guy at the corner beer place a good laugh. “  
“ Only because he didn’t want to wait in the car and they sell his salt and vinegar chip addiction.” Rafael smirked.  
Both guys laughed and the work got finished. Sonny said “ Raf , put the lasagna in to start heating up, these guys need a good meal for helping out .”  
“ All right , do you want the garlic bread in also?”  
“ Yeah but put it on the lower rack. That way the sausage in the sauce won’t make it too spicy.”  
Rafael nodded . “ Done.”  
After a while the men all sat down to have dinner together and talk a little more.


End file.
